Sawhorses are generally used in pairs to support construction-related or carpentry-related workpieces such as boards, planks, pipes, etc. Additionally, sawhorses provide a degree of ground clearance needed for some tools, such as saws, to function properly.
For convenience, construction workers or carpenters keep their tools in a tool carrier of some sort, with which the organization and relatively close proximity of their tools can be maintained, that is laid over or around the top or upper portion of a sawhorse. A tool carrier which covers the sawhorse's top surface can reduce or impede the stability of a workpiece supported on the sawhorse and/or impede opening and closing of the sawhorse on which the tool carrier is placed, and a tool carrier which is draped over the top of a sawhorse is also more likely to be damaged--either by the tools the workman is using of by the workpiece itself. Furthermore, the sawhorse tool carriers known in the prior art are all relatively loosely placed on the sawhorse. Because of this, the tool carrier can fall off the support and become lost relatively easily.